Thanksgiving With Dad  And Ziva
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony's dad invites him to have Thanksgiving with him - but Ziva's invited too. How will they survive the weekend? Set in season nine.
1. Welcome to a Weekend in Luxury

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS, but maybe a thanksgiving turkey will hand it over to me. Maybe. I hope. This is kind of AU, possible spoilers for season nine… I think. And I have never been to New York City, so I apologize ahead of time for how I portray it in my story.

A/N: I realize I haven't written in awhile. Things have gotten crazy and I will try to make it a point from now on to update frequently. This is dedicated to my friend Jade, whose writing is constantly an inspiration to mine. Enjoy the story and happy Thanksgiving!

**Chapter One – Welcome to a Weekend in Luxury**

Tony had decided to invite Ziva to come along with him for Thanksgiving this year. Tony's father had actually insisted that both of them come up to New York City to spend the weekend with him. As a result of them both agreeing, Tony's father had rented a room in a top-of-the-line hotel for them to spend the weekend in when they weren't at his house.

Tony unlocked their room and both Tony and Ziva's jaw dropped as their elegant room was revealed to them. The entire living room and kitchen area was bigger than the squadroom. They both decided to walk around a bit and get used to this luxurious suite.

"This is one of those couple suites, Ziva." Tony said with a tone that Ziva detected that she hadn't heard in years.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked setting down her bag on the white kitchen table. Tony turned on a plasma television in the living room, and walked into the master bedroom. There was a California king bed that was neatly made, as well as an oversized television hanging on the wall of the opposite side of the room.

"Nice bed." Tony laughed as he set his bag down on one end of the long bed. Ziva walked in and rolled her eyes.

"I never understood the point of these." Ziva's voice trailed off as she went to explore the master bathroom. Tony held back a laugh. She opened the fogged glass bathroom door and it revealed a long hallway-type bathroom. On one side of the hallway was a walk-through shower with jets and led lights, and on the other side of the room were two sinks that were lit up with the same lights that changed colors with a touch of a button. The long mirror above the sinks was lit and reflected off the chrome cabinets. Everything else was behind another fogged glass door at the end of the hall.

"Tony-" Ziva's voice trailed off. "Your father must have paid a fortune for this room." Tony walked through the door and his eyes widened.

"Ziva, this is amazing." Tony's voice echoed. He and Ziva walked back out of the bedroom and into the main living area. Tony saw behind the thick red curtains, there was a balcony door, and he slid it open. Outside on the massive balcony, there was a hot tub that was lit up underneath with lights hanging from above. Tony laughed with disbelief.

"No way!" Tony laughed as she closed the door. Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"There's a hot tub on our balcony." Tony explained.

"Oh. I did not bring my bathing suit." Ziva said disappointed. Tony grinned.

"You don't really need one, do you?" Tony asked.

"Oh my god, Tony!" Ziva rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"What should I wear to dinner with your father?" Ziva asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Anything looks nice I guess." Tony chuckled. "I do not even know what to wear." Ziva grabbed her bag off the table and walked into the master bedroom. Tony followed. She placed her bag on the other side of the bed that Tony was on, and she began to sort through it. Eventually, she pulled out a short yet elegant dress that was navy blue, and silk. She also pulled out her cosmetic bag and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get dressed now." Ziva announced walking in, but not closing the door all the way. Tony watched as she began to undress, but she knew she was being watched, and she stopped. Tony quickly turned his head and began to get dressed. After Tony finished putting on a nice suit, with a tie that almost matched Ziva's dress, he walked over to the bathroom door with his hand over his eyes.

"I'm looking for my comb." Tony said patting the doorway and walls. Ziva pulled her sleeve over her one arm and smirked.

"You can look now, Tony." Ziva said adjusting her dress. Tony uncovered his eyes and he was surprised that Ziva looked that wonderful in what she was wearing.

"You look nice, Ziva." Tony said walking through the bathroom. Ziva felt the blood rush to her face.

"Thank you." She managed to say. She grabbed her brush and began to brush out her hair which started to curl around her shoulders. Ziva finished, and walked to the bedroom. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of heels and slipped them on, along with grabbing a wristlet.

"Are we ready to go?" Ziva asked quietly. Tony looked at her. She looked flawless. Her dress complimented her skin tone, as well as her eye color. Tony still couldn't believe they had to spend the weekend together in this room.

"Yes. I think he's probably waiting for us." Tony said following Ziva out of the bedroom, and then out of the suite. They took the elevator, and arrived in the parking garage ready to leave for dinner. Tony drove to the restaurant that his dad said they should meet at for Thanksgiving dinner.

-To Be Continued

A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Reviews on your way out would be lovely!


	2. Let's Talk Turkey And Grandchildren

Disclaimer: Same as always – I don't own anything.

A/N: Happy thanksgiving everyone! As I write this, I am watching the parade and getting into a festive spirit! And thanks for all the reviews, here is the second chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter Two – Let's Talk Turkey… and Grandchildren **

Tony had parked the car outside by the curb of a fancy Italian restaurant. The outside of the building was lit up with string lights, and lamp posts that were placed next to a cobble stone path that led inside. Tony got out of the car, and Ziva followed. She closed her jacket tighter around her, and walked up the path, her heels clicking along the way. Tony opened the door for her, and both of them walked into the main room. Ziva looked around, it smelled of rich Italian food, and everything looked so formal. There were statues, paintings and even a small water fountain. There were many tables covered in a white cloth with red dishes and wine glasses with a red or green candle in the center of the table.

"This is fancy." Tony said as he spotted his father in one of the rooms. Tony began walking in the direction of the small round table, and seated at one side was his father. Ziva followed Tony to the table. Tony's father stood up to greet everyone.

"Junior." Tony's dad greeted as he gave Tony a quick hug. Tony pulled away.

"You brought Ziva!" His dad smiled and went to give Ziva a hug. She gently kissed his cheek and Tony's dad grinned.

"You look ravishing, Ziva." Senior said sitting down and pouring everyone a glass of red wine out of the bottle. Tony sat down and Ziva took the seat next to him, and his father.

"Thank you." Ziva thanked Senior.

"What should we order for dinner?" Tony asked as his dad silently hoped for Tony to do more than just sit next to Ziva.

After they had eaten dinner, and ordered dessert, they had decided to sit and talk for awhile.

"That was one of the best Thanksgiving dinners I've ever had." Ziva announced.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Senior replied.

"Junior, what is going on with you and Ms. David?" He said slyly, winking. Tony choked on a sip of his wine and began coughing. Ziva quickly patted his back. Tony blinked rapidly and processed what his father had said.

"Dad!-" Tony almost hissed across the table.

"What? Isn't it about time you settle down with a woman?" Senior kept pushing the conversation. Ziva sat back and enjoyed watching Tony try to pull himself out of this topic. She caught herself smirking when his father started talking about commitment, and she almost lost it when he began talking about that he wanted grandchildren, and how she was beautiful enough to provide cute kids.

"DAD!" Tony put his hand down on the table, almost a bit too loud for the setting they were in. "Please stop." Tony practically whined as he grabbed his forehead with his hand.

"Sorry, Junior." Senior winked at Ziva. Ziva smiled and turned to Tony.

"Is it time we get going?" She asked Tony. Tony sighed with relief and began to get up.

"Yes, I think it's time. Thanks for dinner dad. We might come visit you tomorrow." Tony said standing, waiting for Ziva to get up. She stood up and adjusted her short dress skirt.

"Thank you for dinner." Ziva thanked Senior.

"You two are leaving?" Senior said in disbelief. "I suppose it's off to the hotel for a night of fun?" Tony's eyes widened and his face turned slightly red.

"Oh my god." Ziva whispered while trying to hold back her laughter.

"No dad. I can assure you that." Tony explained. A smile from Seniors' face dropped in disappointment.

"Really?" Senior asked. Ziva bit her lip.

"We should get going." Ziva said awkwardly, grabbing Tony's arm.

"Thanks for dinner again, Dad." Tony said giving his father a quick hug and then heading for the doors.

"We'll call you tomorrow." Ziva turned around to say.

Outside of the building, Tony stopped walking and gently pulled Ziva off to the side.

"I want to apologize for my fathers' behavior tonight." Tony said quietly, not making eye contact.

"I did not expect him to talk about- about" Tony could not finish the sentence. Ziva looked at him and smiled.

"I get it." She said just as quietly. "But, I do understand where he is coming from. I mean this man clearly has plans. Look at the room he gave us!" Ziva paused for a second.

"But Tony, we don't have to do this just for him. I'm willing to do whatever you want to." Ziva quickly stared at the ground. Then it hit Tony. Ziva was ready for whatever he wanted. Tony smiled. It felt like a weight was lifted from him.

"Good. Let's go back to the hotel, Zee." Tony said looking at her. She was clearly regretting what she had just said. They both walked quietly back to the car and rode back in mostly silence.

-To Be Continued

A/N: And another chapter comes to the end. Review on your way out please, and happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
